Relief Team
by starship-eleanorgrace
Summary: Santiago finds out the real reason why Peralta turned down the relief team that night. Jake x Amy, oneshot! Based on 1x13!


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS USED IN THIS FANFIC. I DO NOT PROFIT FROM IT IN ANY WAY, AND ALL PLOTLINES ARE DERIVED FROM AND BELONG TO BROOKLYN NINE-NINE AND ITS WRITERS.**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

"_Hold off on the relief team, we're already here…_

…_plus I'm curious to see what happens."_

* * *

Amy Santiago sat at her desk looking through CCTV footage of her latest case, glancing over at Jake Peralta opposite her as he engrossed himself in his paperwork. Usually it was just to make sure that he wasn't causing trouble, but there was something different this time. He turned down the relief team when they were on duty the night before? The only reason for that would be if he actually wanted-

"Look Santiago, I know you're dazzled by my devilishly handsome face but it's surprisingly starting to freak me out," Jake said jokingly, interrupting her thoughts. Amy shook her head and nodded, not really hearing what Jake said, before turning back to her computer.

No clever retort? No joking comment? Something was wrong. Something had been wrong all day, and he couldn't figure out what.

"Okay Amy come on, I know something's wrong."

Her head snapped up. He called her Amy? Jake laughed at this sudden reaction, moved into the chair beside her desk and leaned his elbow on it.

"Did I do something last night that bothered you?"

"Wow, you would actually care if the 'worst day ever' bother me?"

"Yes! Santiago is back!" Jake announced to himself, doing a little happy dance in his chair and punching the air with his fists. Amy sighed.

"Peralta, why did you turn down the relief team last night?" she asked, back to being sincere.

At this, Jake stopped mid-dance and stared at her, wide-eyed.

"Relief? There was a relief team? Relief? Team? What? Holt never, I didn't, yeah."

Amy just stared at him, raising an eyebrow as she did so. Jake sighed.

"Fine, come on we're on a break now let's go out onto the roof," he said, standing up and walking towards to door, ignoring a wink from Charles as he went.

Once they were out on the roof, Amy made herself comfortable on one of the vents, crossed her legs and then folded her arms.

"I'm waiting."

Jake smirked at her. This was why he liked her. He took a breath and began to pace up and down in front of her.

"Ok, so I planned out the 'worst date ever' and spent over 1400 bucks on all this stuff that I thought would embarrass you but really I was pulling your pigtails-"

"What pigtails?" she interjected, confused.

"Ask Charles. Look the point is that I was looking for attention from you and I wanted a good time and I thought that our best conversations were when we argue or try to get on each other nerves. But then we were sitting on the roof throwing nuts and when Holt phoned it made me realise something."

Silence. Amy sat there, waiting with anticipation for the next sentence. Jake stood still for a moment, staring back at her.

"I mean the entire night wouldn't have happened if Holt hadn't boosted my number of arrests but-"

"HE WHAT?!" Amy said, standing up furiously. "He fixed the results?!" Jake stood there, realising his mistake.

"…um…"

"Ugh, oh my god, that is it! I knew I should have beaten you!" she snapped, stomping back into the office.

"Why are girls always picking out the unimportant parts of stories," he groaned to himself before running in after her.

"Santiago come on, let me finish my story!" he said as he approached their desks. She span around, livid.

"No, you know what Peralta? I knew you could be selfish, cocky, big headed, overly confi-"

Amy was cut off by Jake's lips on hers. Gentle, soft, yet passionate. All the things she never expected from Jake. By this point the entire office was watching them, and as Jake pulled away, the anger on Amy's face had completely vanished. They stood there for a few seconds, before Jake continued.

"I refused the back up because I wanted the perfect moment with you, not some lousy embarrassing string of moments, because I really like you Amy." He sighed, before continuing. "I may be a detective, but you, Amy Santiago, are my biggest mystery… Apart from Rosa of course but I literally think even she's a mystery to herself."

She laughed lightly at him, and pressed her lips against is for the second time, her hands resting on his shoulders. The two could feel each other smiling as they pulled each other closer, with Jake's arms wrapped around her waist.

Little were they aware of Holt standing in his office doorway, smiling to himself. Gina came up to him, and said quietly,

"You fixed the results?"

He stood stoically for a few seconds, pondering Gina's question.

"I prefer the term, 'closing a case'."

* * *

_**First story, please be nice! I love these two so much, I wish more people were writing about them! Anyway, more reviews means more stories! **_


End file.
